Out of Time
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto, the son of two Mandolorian Bounty Hunters, is a force sensitive and walks the line of Dark and light.
1. prelude

**Hello, and welcome to my new story. This is something that has been running wild inside of my head for a bit now and this is the prelude chapter for the rest of the chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and please no flames… this takes time and effortto put together… and knowledge of the star wars universe… which is not the easiest to understand…**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

3683 years ago there was a human boy born on the planet of Mandalore to two Mandalorian Bounty Hunters, Minato Kryze and Kushina Rook. It was at the age of three months old that this baby, Naruto Kryze first tapped into the force. This caused his Parents to do their best to hide this piece of information from the empire while also doing their best to help him train those powers from what information they had.

All in all his childhood up until he was 12 was rather good… but nothing can last forever. When the empire and the Sith found him they forcefully took him away to the Sith academy on Korriban. Naruto rose through their ranks before becoming a candidate for the Dark Council at the age Seventeen.

His connection to the force astounded everybody he faced in combat as well as his skills with the lightsaber. He was a quick study, and had a very good grasp on battle tactics. Life was going pretty good for Naruto, he had even met an Imperial Agent whom he had taken a liking too. Every man had a breaking point though… his last mission for the empire was for him to kill his own kin. To slaughter his parents. That broke him on a whole other level deep inside of himself. He picked up his fathers chest plate and his mothers mask and put them on as memento's. He talked to the one person who stood by him and not the empire, an imperial agent who had an abnormal skin tone due to her being experimented on, and the two of them defected to the republic.

Naruto spent two years on Tython under the direct supervision of Satele Shan, the direct descendant of Sith Lord Darth Revan and Jedi Knight Bastila Shan. Eventually Naruto had become the Hero of Tython and was given a new ship to help with the war against the empire.

Along his journey he gained more allies to his cause and eventually went to confront the Emperor himself with his alliance of Republic and Sith… but he and the Blue Skinned Imperial Agent were frozen in Carbonite by the Emperor's Son only to be released just over five years later in a rescue attempt. Two years went by and Naruto had turned twenty one a few months back, he had done it. He had beaten the Emperor and his forces only to be betrayed by Master Satele Shan's son, Theron Shan. He had Naruto and the Agent frozen in Carbonite again, only this time he had them dropped off onto a baren world and hoped that they would be forgotten…

Just as nothing can last forever. Heroics and the people, who did them, may fade from memory, but memories have a habit of resurfacing.

35 BBY:

Within the Medbay within the Jedi Temple on Coruscan, the Jedi Council stood in front of a slab of Carbonite that had been found on a planet in wild space and brought to the temple.

"Master Yoda, do you really believe this person can help defeat the darkness that is in the future?" one member of the Jedi council asked.

"Uncertain, the future is. This man, however. Need him, we will." Yoda stated as he began the process of thawing the Carbonite.

Once he was thawed out he stayed unconscious in the medbay for the next week and Master Yoda had spent a whole lot of time in the medbay communing with the Boy's, who he learned is named Naruto, subconscious. Time seemed to move slower in his subconscious and he showed Yoda what had had done in his life. Many good things don and just as many bad. Most in the name of survival.

"At peace, you are, with the things you have done?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, dwelling on the past is not something I should do." Naruto replied.

"Very well."

When Naruto awoke he found himself on a bed with his twin lightsabers' next to him and the council along with two other males in the medbay.

"Naruto, these two are Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin and Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi. We have decided to have you tag along with them for a while to get acquainted with the Galaxy once more." Mace Windu stated, though Naruto knew what he really meant 'he will be watching you.'

Naruto spent roughly three years With Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-wan Kenobi during this time Jedi Master Shaak Ti took an interest in him and would regularly drill with him and talk to him about what it was like back before he was frozen in Carbonite. She became intrigued by his twin lightsaber that had back Krayt Dragon Pearls as the focusing crystals with Bone around the hilt along with the Leathery hide of the Krayt Dragon for increased grip. She quickly found that Naruto had gained what most would call a total Jar-Kai Mastery build upon the back on backbone of Niman, Ataru, and Juyo. She also noted that his Soresu training was rather lackluster.

About a year after his thawing he had come across a blue skinned Twi'lek named Aayla Secura who would regularly come to him asking for combat and force related tips when her own master could not help her on the matter.

Now though we find Naruto on his way to Naboo in his usual gear, (Force unleashed 1 heavy training armor with the Mandolorian mask and chest plate) with Qui-Gon and Obi-wan with him. This would be his final mission with the two if he so wished. The Council have given him the option to choose to stay with them if he so wished.

He is not sure though and stated he would decide after the mission was done.

Little did he know, this mission would quickly go up shit creek…


	2. Phantom Menace part 1

**Hello and welcome back. It is time for chapter 2 of Out of Time.**

 **Spark681: me not mentioning the blue skinned girl yet is deliberate. He will find her after the next few chapters or arcs… soon, my friend, soon. Also just because they were both frozen does not mean that they would both be found together.**

 **ONWARDS!**

"Captain." Qui-Gon spoke.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once." Qui-Gon told the female captain.

The captain nodded her head and pressed a few buttons on the center console before a Nemoidian male appeared on the windshield.

"With all due respect, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor with to board at once." The Captain said.

"Yes, of course. As you know, our Blockade is perfectly legal, and we would be happy to receive the ambassadors." The Viceroy stated.

With that said the ship the Jedi are on made its way into a Hanger and touched down. The three Jedi made their way down the ships ramp and over to a door which slid open and a Protocol Droid was on the other side waiting for them.

"I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please." TC-14 said before leading them to a room with a rather large table. "We are greatly honored by your visit, Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly." With that said TC-14 left and the door closed.

Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi took off their hoods as they turned towards the table.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan stated.

"I do not sense anything." Qui-Gon told his Padawan.

"It is not about the Mission, Master. It is something… elsewhere, elusive." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Do not center yourself on your anxieties Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." Qui-Gon reprimanded.

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan replied.

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force, young padawan." Qui-GOn told his padawan.

'Yes master." Obi-Wan said.

"Just as the living force is always in motion, so too are events… and schemes. I do not like the way this mission is starting. Something is off…. But what could it be?" Naruto stated.

"How do you think the viceroy will handle the negotiations?" Obi-wan asked his master.

"These Federation types are rather cowardly. Negotiations will be short." Qui-gon replied.

"I sense a whole lot of fear coming from the bridge… that does not bode well for anyone."

Soon the droid came back with drinks which all three of theme used the force to check for any poison that might be in them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon drank the liquid, but Naruto did not. He simply unclipped the Mandolorian mask from his belt and placed it on his face.

An explosion rocked the floor as Naruto felt the two Pilots who got them on board become one with the force. He stood up with Qui-Gon and Obiwan and ignited their lightsabers as a green gas started to seep into the room through the air vents in the room.

"Dioxis." Qui-Gon said as he and his apprentice used to force to hold their breath to keep the poison from entering their system.

After a bit the door to the room opened Naruto rushed out and turned the droids into piles of junk metal.

Naruto made his way towards the bridge with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan following after him as they carved their way through the many droids sent to cut them off.

Qui-Gon Jin went up to the Durasteel door and started to carve through it with his lightsaber while Naruto and Obi-Wan defended him from the droids.

It wasn't long though before three droids rolled in front of them and activated shields while shooting them.

"Master, Destroyers!" Obi-wan called out as Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber out of the door and started to also fend off bolts of plasma.

"This is not working, Qui-Gon! Those droids have shield Generators!" Naruto stated.

"It is a standoff… lets go." Qui-Gon told them as they ran off down a hallway and made their way into a ventilation shaft.

When they dropped down into a large room and hide behind some crates they took notice of everything around them.

"Battle droids?" Obi-Wan asked.

"it is an invasion army, we must warn the People of Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum." Qui-Gon said.

"This move is very odd for the trade federation… I sense that this may not be an idea they came up with." Naruto told them

"You were right about one thing master… the Negotiations were short." Obi-wan said with a bit of a cheeky smirk.

Naruto could not help the chuckle that escaped his own lips,

"Indeed, Obi-wan, indeed." Naruto agreed.

"We will each board separate transports and meet back up with each other on the surface." Qui-Gon told them before each of them went and stowed away on their respective ships.

When Naruto boarded his transport he decided to just destroy the droids on board as they would just be more fodder otherwise. After that however he noticed that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jin had landed near each other however he was set to land on the other side of the city.

When the ship touched down Naruto put up a force cloak to bend the light around him to make himself invisible. Naruto then started to make his way towards the main city.

When Naruto was roughly halfway to the city he felt a shift in the force, as if somebody or something was calling out to him. He quickly shook his head and continued on with his mission.

Once he entered the city he stuck to the shadows with his force cloak active and eventually came across the queen, her handmaidens and some security guards being led down a street by a small squad of droids.

He continued to follow them for a good few minutes before they entered a more open area before quickly going up and activating his lightsabers and slicing through the droids.

Just after he finished killing those droids a few more appeared out of a doorway which he quickly sent a burst of force lightning at them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped down from the edge they were on along with a Gungan… who fell from above.

"We should leave the street, Your Highness." Qui-Gon stated.

"Get their weapons." The Security Officer with the highest rank ordered to his men.

They all rounded a corner and headed into a small alleyway.

"We are the Ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon told an older man.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador." The man stated.

"Kind of hard to Negotiate when they didn't even meet us and tried to kill us with poison gas which flooded the meeting room." Naruto stated with a deadpan look which caused the older man to sigh.

"Either way, it is imperative that we make contact with the republic." Qui-gon said trying to get things back on track.

"They have knocked out all of our Communications." The head of Security told them.

"Do you have any transports?" Qui-Gon asked.

"In the main hanger. This way." He head of security replied and led them towards their destination.

When they arrived the Security Chief paniced a bit.

"There are too many of them." He said.

"That will not be a problem." Qui-Gon Jin Replied back but Naruto took the lead.

"do not worry, I have got this under control." He told them before the droids in the hanger were lighted into the air and crushed into heaps of scrap metal.

"Lets go!" Qui-Gon said as everybody got into the Naboo Cruiser. And made their way into orbit to leave the planet.

Naruto, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked into the cockpit and heard,

"There is the blockade." As soon as he said that the Trade Federation's ships began firing at them and an alarm started beeping. "The shield generator has been hit!"

"Why is the shield Generator outside of the shields? Who the fuck designed this ship!" Naruto asked in a rather annoyed tone of voice at the situation. After he said that a bunch of astromech droids started to fix the shield generator and they made it through the blockade but at a bit of a cost.

"There is not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The Hyperdrive is leaking."

"We will have to land somewhere to fuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon stated.

"Here, Master. Tatooine it is small, out of the way, Poor. The trade federation have no presence there." Obi-Wan said getting his Master to walk over and take a look.

"How can you be sure?" the security chief asked, clearly skeptical.

'it is controlled by the Hutts." Naruto stated.

"The Hutts? You can not take your royal Highness there. The Hutts are gangsters. If they discovered her…" the chief started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Shut up, you do not have a say in the matter. We are going to Tattooine. Also the Hutts are not looking for her which puts us at an Advantage."

"I still do not like this."

"I do not give a damn." Naruto said with a smirk gaining looks from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

 **And that is part 1 of 2 for the Phantom Menace. I hope you all enjoyed. Also I wonder what was calling to him on Naboo… oh I wonder, wonder, oh I do, I do!**


End file.
